


Urges

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Mark of Cain Dean, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Dean, top!Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean has help to sate the urges that the Mark gives him.





	Urges

Dean stared up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering how in the hell he had gotten himself into this situation.  Legs spread, three fingers up his ass, feeling the deep, delicious stretch.

 _Oh yeah_ , he remembers as a pair of blue eyes comes into focus above him.   _Cain_.

Those blue eyes might not be the ones he fantasizes about most nights, but damn if they weren’t just as enticing.  And when Dean had returned to find Cain, asking him about how to deal with the Mark…

Giving into your animalistic needs was one such way, something that Cain had been very eager to assist with.

Dean groaned as Cain’s fingers curled  _just so_ , brushing against Dean’s prostate.  His untouched cock leaked precome onto his stomach, giving Cain the familiar signal that Dean was more than ready.

Cain removed his fingers from Dean, repositioning himself so that his cockhead brushed against Dean’s gaping hole.  He stilled for a moment, eyes meeting Dean’s.

Dean would never admit to the impatient whine that left his lips if he was asked about it later.

“I think that pretty mouth should be put to use too, don’t you think?” Cain asked, and Dean looked over at the other man standing in the room, hand wrapped around his dick, enjoying the show.

Dean reached out for Benny, eyes glazed over with lust as the vampire came closer.

 _Benny_.  That was another positive thing that came out of his and Cain’s relationship – the Knight of Hell had direct access to Purgatory.  

The first time Dean had accidentally let slip Benny’s name during sex, Cain was sure to find out exactly who this Benny was and what he was to Dean.  Once Cain decided he wasn’t jealous, but rather eager to add another monster to their little arrangement, Cain went and fetched Benny from Purgatory as a sort of gift for Dean.

Benny stepped up to the edge of the bed, kneeling at Dean’s head so that his cock bobbed against Dean’s lips.  Dean’s fingers dug themselves into the coarse curls at the base of the shaft, getting a solid grip before he swallowed Benny down.

Cain must have been watching, because he pushed into Dean’s ass at the same time in one smooth movement.

Dean moaned around Benny’s cock, his body humming at the feeling of fullness.  He felt the Mark flare, primal urges making it sing with pleasure.

The hum set vampire and knight of hell into action, both of them beginning a strong rhythm, pumping in and out of the hunter.  Dean’s body took it all, hips meeting Cain’s with each thrust and head bobbing slightly against Benny’s movements.  

Cain’s fingers gripped at Dean’s hips, keeping a solid hold as he pounded.  His head was thrown back, eyes shut tight so that he could concentrate on angling his movements with precision, brushing against Dean’s prostate every time.

Benny’s eyes were not shut, but staring down at Dean’s face.  He was entranced with the visual of his dick disappearing between Dean’s pink lips, and held Dean’s head firm so that the man couldn’t escape before Benny was done with him.

And Dean – Dean just felt. Felt as if the two monsters were taking him apart and putting him back together all at once, felt as if this was what was meant for him, felt as if – just in this moment – all was right with the world and nothing mattered except for their bodies moving together.

His jaw was slack as Benny fucked into his mouth, Dean moving his tongue along the underside of Benny’s dick.  His legs were spread wide, accommodating Cain’s huge cock pounding into him.  His own hand was loosely wrapped around his erection, knowing that he didn’t actually need manual stimulation when these men were using him – they could make him come untouched easily…too easily.

Benny’s low grunts and hisses were beginning to pick up and Dean sucked harder.  Cain’s thrusts were getting more sporadic, his fingers surely leaving bruises on Dean’s hips.  Dean’s eyes were watering – with pleasure, or pain, or maybe both – and he knew that he was close as well.

A minute or two more, and Benny was pulling out of Dean’s mouth, hand moving to pump his cock two, three more times before spurts of white come were shot across Dean’s face, neck, and chest.  Dean’s mouth was open and tongue was out, catching some of the salty fluid.

Cain watched as Benny came, fucking into Dean a bit longer before pulling out as well.  His come shot over Dean’s stomach and chest, mixing with the vampire’s.  

The Mark flared hot on Dean’s arm, pleased with the sticky claiming of the two monsters, and sent a jolt of energy to Dean’s dick, still loosely held in his hand.  Dean came quickly all over himself, and he was soon covered with a mixture of all three of their releases.

They panted in the hot room, Benny sitting himself on the side of the bed and wiping his finger through the mess around Dean’s bellybutton.  He brought his finger to Dean’s mouth, who eagerly sucked it in, cleaning Benny’s finger without question.

At that, the Mark went quiet, sated for now.  Dean sighed with relief and pleasure, glad that he had Cain and Benny to help him take care of his urges.


End file.
